1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multifunctional hat and pack combinations and particularly to a hat apparatus that can be modified for use as a fanny pack apparatus.
2. Related Art
Wearers often desire a hat or ball cap that is convertible to a fanny pack. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,569 to the present applicant provides an elastic belt that expands to fit around the waist of a user. In addition, the '569 patent includes external belt loops for retaining the belt on the crown or concave portion when the belt is not being used.